As a display device in the related art, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-292071 is known. The display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-292071 includes a translucent layer which is directly coated on the front surface of a dial plate and is made of a white-based translucent ink, a first light shielding layer which is coated from above the translucent layer and is made of a black light shielding ink, and a second light shielding layer which is coated from above the first light shielding layer so as to exclude a scale portion and is made of a white-based light shielding ink.